


【DH】情人節，咬殺！！

by lovetitle



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9616925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetitle/pseuds/lovetitle
Summary: 搬文





	

**Author's Note:**

> 搬文

為了解除曾是自己恩師──里包恩身上的詛咒，迪諾因此參加「代理人之戰」並且要有機動性地參加戰鬥，所以迪諾成為了並盛中學的老師。在學校出現一個俊俏的外國老師，日文又講得嚇嚇叫，自然成為女學生心目中愛慕的對象。而今天正是女學生們可以一表自己內心滿滿傾慕的日子，誰也不可以阻擋，因為今天是情人節。

 

迪諾不是沒注意到今天是情人節，他甚至還想好放學後想約恭彌去吃頓好吃的日本料理，只希望今天不會開戰。

但是，他不知道自己居然如此這般受到矚目。

從他踏進學校的那一刻起，他手上的巧克力只有增加沒有減少，而且還是以倍增的方式。大膽一點的，會直接衝上來把巧克力交給他；比較害羞的，就把巧克力放在他桌上，上完課回到辦公室就發現桌上多了至少數十個巧克力。這都還不算什麼，在他踏進2年A班時，發現全班一半以上的女生在講桌邊排成了一排，每人手上一個巧克力，看起來就是要送給他的。

迪諾走到講桌旁邊開始一個一個的收巧克力，當他看到笹川京子也出現在隊伍當中，他湧起了對自家師弟的罪惡感。「不知道阿綱有沒有收到笹川的巧克力？如果沒有的話我這個給他好了...」就在迪諾收完巧克力，正準備開始上課，瞥到門口有抹人影人影消失。『該不會是恭彌吧...這時間點還可以在走廊上亂晃的也只有他吧！他會生氣嗎？如果他如果會吃醋，我還用的著這麼辛苦嗎？』迪諾甩了甩頭，連同剛才瘋狂的想法一起甩掉，開始認真上課吧。

＊

放學後，在委員室

「恭彌，你晚上有空嗎？」迪諾小心翼翼的探問。

「要幹嗎？找我打架嗎，我絕對奉陪！」拐子的亮光一閃，接著消失於黑色的校服中。

「才不是，我要問你要不要跟我去吃晚餐，我知道一間很好吃的日式料理店。」迪諾緊張到汗都快滴下來了。『今天我只想和你好好吃個飯啊！！』

「不要。」雲卻迅速且斬釘截鐵地回答。

「為什麼不要，你不是很愛吃日本料理嗎？」迪諾突然圖破了什麼盲點「恭彌....你該不會在吃醋吧......」雖然這個答案非常地不可能，但是迪諾卻這般的懷疑，因為平常恭彌不會拒絕他的請客，特別是日本料理，而他今天居然拒絕了。除了這個結論之外，他實在是想不出其他的答案了。

「哼，無聊。有空想那些有的沒的不如來跟我打一場。」雲雀會有這樣的反應，不讓迪諾意外，但雲雀的耳朵紅了這不讓人吃驚也難。特別是迪諾，因為他只是隨口問問的，沒想到讓他看到這麼難得一見的畫面。

「恭彌、恭彌....」

「吵死了，咬殺！」

雲雀耳朵的溫度沒有機會下降了。

 

小番外

澤田和笹川兄妹及獄寺、山本一起走路回家，一路上瞥了京子好幾眼，但是人稱廢材綱的澤田綱吉依舊不敢將心中的話問出口『今天你送給迪諾的是本命巧克力還是義理巧克力？』

就在澤田還在那裡猶豫不決時，分岔口到了。『啊啊啊！我還是問不出口啦！！！』

在大家相互道完在見之後，大家就要各自踏上回家的路。「差點忘了給了。」京子拍著自己的頭說道，拿出三個包裝相同顏色不同的巧克力「這是給你們的，未來的一年還請多多指教！」阿綱拿起其中一個巧克力，心中十分的感動，今年他終於收到巧克力了，接著他發現這個巧克力跟京子送給迪諾的包裝是一樣的，這點讓他將心中的話問出口了「今天你送給迪諾的是義理巧克力？」

「是的，所有人我都是送義理巧克力喔，除了哥哥之外。」京子笑著說道。

「京子的巧克力極限的好吃！」聽著了平的一如往常的極限宣言，阿綱的心中漫出深深的無力感。

看來澤田綱吉的單戀之路還長的很呢。

 

END


End file.
